Trusted Friends And Beloved Lovers
by alfiri
Summary: Hermine hat ihr perfektes Leben gefunden und einen tollen Freund noch dazu! Nur dummerweise taucht plötzlich Ron auf wird er alles zu Nichte machen oder ganz neue Horizonte eröffnen? [Chapter 6 up]
1. Der Anfang

Also gut, mein allererster Versuch, etwas annähernd Lustiges zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch, über ein Review würde ich mich freuen.

_Disclaimer: _Alles Rowling, mir nix. Naja, Andrew gehört mir, Rosalita auch... (hey, die spielt ja auch so eine große Rolle... xD)

**

* * *

**

**Trusted Friends and Beloved Lovers**

Vorsichtig vervollständigtesie ihre Zeichnung. Sie legte das Pergament mit der feingliedrigen Fee umsichtig auf die andere Seite des Schreibtisches, um es dort trocknen zu lassen.

Hermine Granger lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und streckte sich gähnend. Schon seit zwei Jahren verdiente sie ihr Geld ganz ohne Zauberei und Magie. Sie illustrierte viele Kinderbücher, aber auch große Werke der Weltliteratur, wie zum Beispiel eine Sonderauflage von „Krieg und Frieden". Auch hatte sie sich eine kleine Internetseite eingerichtet, auf der sie Portraits ihrer Lieblingsschauspieler verkaufte, die großen Anklang fanden.

Von dem Geld, was sie bisher verdient hatte, konnte sie sich diese kleine Villa auf Mallorca kaufen, die ganz im Landesinneren lag, weit weg von den sommerlichen Touristenschwärmen. Doch da ihr Haus an einem Berg lag und ein wenig erhöht war, konnte sie das Meer trotz allem von ihrem Arbeitszimmer beobachten. Die Fenster und Türen waren immer offen, und die warme Luft verschaffte eine angenehme Atmosphäre.

Hermine stand auf und ging summend in die Küche. Dort wartete auch schon ihr kleiner Tigerkater Munkustrap, der sie mit großen Augen um sein tägliches Katzenfutter bat.

Hermine streichelte seinen Kopf, kniete sich hin und öffnete den Schrank, in dem sie immer mehrere Päckchen Katzenfutter hatte.

„Oh, Munku, es sieht schlecht aus… keine einzige Tüte mehr da. Aber keine Sorge, ich geh runter und besorg dir welches!" Sie öffnete ihren Kühlschrank. „Und mir bring ich dann auch noch gleich was mit…"

Mit „runter" meinte Hermine nicht etwa das Erdgeschoss, in welchem sie sich sowieso schon befand, sondern ein kleines Dorf, was ganz in der Nähe von Palma, der Hauptstadt Mallorcas, gelegen war und in einem kleinen Supermarkt alles verkaufte was man und frau so brauchte.

Hermine schnappte sich ihr Portmonee vom Küchentisch und ihre beige Tasche, die gut zu ihrem erdfarbenen Kleid passte, von der Garderobe im Flur, griff sich den nächstbesten Haustürschlüssel vom Schlüsselbrett und verschwand aus der Tür.

Die Straßen in Marino waren wie immer voller aufgestauter heißer Luft und schwafelnder Gemüsehändler, doch Hermine ignorierte sie und schlängelte sich durch einen französischen Rentnerbus, der hier Station gemacht hatte, um eben diese zum Kauf von fauligen Äpfeln und mit Wasser vermengten Honig zu verführen, direkt zum Supermarkt, in dem sie von einer surrenden und wohltuenden Klimaanlage empfangen wurde.

„Hola, 'erminä! Wie geht's?" Die schwarzhaarige Kassiererin hinter der Kasse winkte ihr freundlich hinüber.

„Hola, Rosalita! Gut, und dir?"

Rosalita lächelte bloß, da gerade ein älterer Mann mit mehreren Bierflaschen zum kassieren kam. Sie nickte Hermine nur noch kurz zu und begann dann, die Strickcodes der Flaschen einzuscannen.

Hermine nahm sich unterdessen einen Einkaufskorb und begann durch den Laden zu schlendern. Sie hatte ja Zeit. Schließlich hatte sie gerade die letzte Zeichnung für die neue Auflage von „Das Elfenportal" gezeichnet und wartete nun nur noch auf ihren nächsten Auftrag. Es war ein perfektes Leben, das sie so führte.

Sie ging am Katzenfutter Regal vorbei und ließ den Zeigefinger über die verschiedenen Tüten und Dosen wandern. Dummerweise war Munkustrap nämlich nur auf eine Sache scharf: Das originale spanische Tütenfutter.

Gerade als Hermine irgendjemanden verfluchte, der das Regal neu sortiert hatte, stieß sie plötzlich mit jemandem zusammen.

„Oh, tut mir Leid!", rief sie, und schaute auf. Vor ihr stand ein großer, braunhaariger Mann, der sie verlegen anlächelte. (A/N: Wer meinen Mathelehrer kennt, kan sein Bild an dieser Stelle einsetzen zwinker)

„Nein, es war meine Schuld!"

Wie klischeehaft, dachte Hermine.

„Sicherlich nicht", sagte sie dann aber, sich ganz in ihre Klischeerolle einfügend. „Darf ich sie auf einen Kaffee einladen? Als Entschädigung?"

Der junge Mann lächelte nun wieder. „Gerne, wenn ich bezahlen darf…"

Andrew – das war der Name des jungen Mannes – war wirklich nett. Hermine hatte ihr Katzenfutter mit seiner Hilfe gefunden und bezahlt, und nun saßen sie im Café gegenüber und lachten wie Teenager über die französischen Rentner, die mit Stolz erfüllten Gesichtern und prall gefüllten Einkaufstaschen den Weg zum Busparkplatz einschlugen. Sie plauderten locker über Katzen, da Andrew ebenfalls eine hatte (hierbei handelte es sich jedoch um ein Weibchen mit dem Namen Demeter), und scherzten über ihren außergewöhnlichen Geschmack. Sie unterhielten sich so lange, bis die Bardame sie darauf hinwies, dass sie in fünf Minuten schließen würden.

Aber das Beste war: Sie unterhielten sich auf Englisch!

Andrew war Amerikaner, der vor wenigen Jahren – ebenso wie Hermine – nach Spanien gezogen war, und sich nun nach einem Haus auf Mallorca umsah.

Als die Straßenlaternen langsam angingen und die Läden schlossen, verabschiedete Hermine sich, und bekam noch eine Einladung zum Abendessen am nächsten Wochenende.

Piiiep.

Piiieeeeeep.

_Piiiiiieeeeeep!_

Hermine stöhnte und stieß ihren Wecker vom Nachttisch, sich fragend, welcher durchgeknallte Erfinder auf die Idee dieses Pieps-tons gekommen war. Die Augen hielt sie geschlossen, auch wenn sie durch ihre Augenlider sowieso den roten Schein der Morgensonne sah.

Drei Wochen waren nun nach ihrem ersten Abend mit Andrew vergangen, und in diesen zwei Wochen hatte sie sich so glücklich wie noch nie gefühlt.

Heute Abend würde Andrew zum Abendessen kommen, und vielleicht kamen sie ja diesmal übers Küssen hinaus?

Hermine warf sich auf den Bauch und lachte in ihr Kissen.

Den ganzen Tag über bereitete sie alles vor. Munkustrap hatte sie in den Garten gelassen, und während sie in der Küche Kartoffeln und Karotten schnitt, beobachtete sie ihn dabei, wie er Schmetterlingen und Fliegen nachjagte.

Schließlich war alles so weit, und Andrew klingelte um 18 Uhr an ihrer Tür. Hermine klapperte auf ihren Stöckelschuhen durch den Flur und prüfte bei der Gelegenheit noch mal ihre Frisur im großen Spiegel. Dann öffnete sie die Tür.

Andrew war da, lächelnd und mit einer Flasche Rotwein, und umarmte sie erstmal zur Begrüßung.

Er hatte sich in der letzten Woche ein Haus in der Nähe von Hermines Wohnsitz gekauft, und war nun dabei – natürlich mit Hilfe von Hermine – die Wände neu zu streichen und die Möbel aufzubauen.

Sie plauderten den ganzen Abend, und irgendwann stand Andrew auf, zog Hermine von ihrem Stuhl und begann sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Hermine ließ sich das natürlich gerne gefallen. Sie schmiegte sich dicht an ihren Freund, und konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren, der ein wenig zu rasch war.

Sie nahm in an der Hand und führte ihn zur Treppe, die ins Obergeschoss und damit ins Schlafzimmer führte. Sie Grillen zirpten draußen, und auch der Wein tat seine Wirkung, als –

Ding-Dong!

Hermine schloss die Augen. Das konnte doch nicht war sein! Warum musste ihr das immer passieren?

Sie gab Andrew einen kurzen Kuss und ging dann mit dem Gefühl zur Tür, die Person auf der anderen Seite am liebsten mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht durch ihren Vorgarten zu schicken.

Doch sie machte auf.

Das erste was sie sah, war ein tennisballgroßes, fedriges Etwas, das mit enormer Geschwindigkeit gegen ihren Kopf flog und sie Sterne sehen ließ. Als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, bemerkte sie rote Haare. Sommersprossen. Ein orangenes Shirt mit einem schwarzen Chudley Cannons Aufdruck. Eine große Person, die ein wenig schlaksig wirkte und die mehrere Koffer dabeihatte.

Kurzum: Sie sah Ronald Weasley, mit einem erfreuten Grinsen und unwissend, dass er gerade den schönsten Abend ihres Lebens ruiniert hatte.


	2. Böses Erwachen

Erstmal Danke für die lieben Reviews - ihr kriegt auch alle nen Keks

Des weiteren hoffe ich, dass euch auch diese Kapitel gefällt! Viel Spaß!

* * *

Hermine schluckte, starrte Ron für ein paar Sekunden an und schlug dann die Tür zu. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und bemerkte Andrew, der etwas verwirrt im Flur stand.

„Ähm… Hermine, dieses Federding… was ist das? Ein Haustier? Warum machst du die Tür zu? Wollte der Mann nicht rein?"

Hermine starrte nun Andrew an. Er kam ihr ein wenig verschwommen vor. „Weiß nicht", presste sie schließlich aus ihren zusammengebissenen Zähnen, drehte sich um, atmete so tief ein, dass sie meinte, ihr Brustkorb würde platzen, und öffnete die Tür zum zweiten Mal.

Ron war immer noch da. Klar, wo hätte er auch sonst seien können. Sie verfluchte sich für ihre merkwürdigen, unzusammenhängenden Gedanken und zwang sich zu einem lächeln.

Ron stand da wie vorher, nur sein Grinsen hatte sich von hocherfreut zu leichtskeptisch gewandelt.

„Ron! Was machst du denn hier?", rief Hermine nicht ganz so fröhlich, wie sie eigentlich klingen wollte.

„Na was wohl! Ich hab Ferien! Und wo kann man die am besten verbringen?" Ron deutete Hermine mit einer Handbewegung an, zu antworten.

„Am Loch Ness?" Doch eigentlich wusste sie die richtige Antwort schon.

„Falsch! Auf Mallorca! Du warst auch schon mal besser im Raten… Was ist nun, kann ich rein?" Ron nahm den großen Koffer, den er vorhin abgestellt hatte wieder auf, doch Hermine rührte sich keinen Zentimeter vom Eingang weg.

„Warum hast du denn nicht geschrieben? Das kommt ein wenig… nun ja, überraschend…" Hermine trat zweifelnd von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Seit sie nicht mehr nach Hogwarts ging, war sie völlig aus der Übung, was peinliche Situationen und unglückliche Dilemma betraf.

„Das sollte es auch", meinte Ron und drängelte sich nun an der resigniert dreinblickenden Hermine in die Wohnung.

„Hat sich ja ganz schön verändert, seit ich-" Er hielt inne, als er Andrew entdeckte, in dessen Haaren sich Pigwidgeon ein Nest zurechtmachte. Er sah von Andrew zu Hermine und wieder zurück. Dann fragte er: „Wer ist der Mann, den meine Eule als Brutkasten benutzt?" Dieser Satz war natürlich völliger Unsinn, da Pig männlich war.

„Ähm… das ist Andrew Miller. Andrew, das ist Ronald Weasley." Sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch das misslang ihr vollkommen.

Rons Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten.

„Sehr erfreut, _Andy_", sagte er.

„Ganz meinerseits, aber würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, mich Andrew zu nennen?"

„Ja."

Hermine versuchte die peinliche Stille, die daraufhin folgte, zu überbrücken. „Ron, wenn du willst, ganz du ins Gästezimmer ziehen, zweite Tür links… und Andrew…" Sie sah ihn ein wenig flehend an.

„Schon gut", murmelte der und nahm seine Jacke von der Garderobe. „Wir sehen uns Montag im Café?"

„Klar, schlaf gut" Hermine gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und begleitete ihn bis zur Tür. Sie sah ihm zu, wie er langsam die Auffahrt herab ging und ab und zu einen Kieselstein wegkickte.

Sie schloss die Tür und drehte sich um. Ron stand direkt hinter ihr.

„Ich dachte, du wärst im Gästezimmer!"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Lust. Das hier war viel interessanter."

„Was hier?"

„Na, du und Andy. Dieses Anhimmeln."

Hermine errötete. „Wir himmeln uns nicht an!"

Ron rollte die Augen. „Ja klar. Küsschen, Andy, bye-bye, Andy", ahmte er Hermine nach.

„Tief einatmen", dachte die bei sich. „Komm, ich helfe dir, dein Gepäck zu verstauen."

Der nächste Tag begann wie der vorhergegangene: mit einem aufdringlichen Piep-ton.

Hermine seufzte und wollte den Wecker vom Nachttisch stoßen, doch er stand da nicht. Mühsam öffnete sie die Augen und blinzelte wegen dem hellen Licht. Ihr Zimmer sah aus wie immer. Nun, vielleicht ein wenig anders. Auf dem Boden lagen Rosenblätter, die nun langsam zu verwelken begannen, und Kerzen waren auf den Regalen platziert.

Aber wo war ihr Wecker?

Sie versuchte den Weckruf zu orten. Es hörte sich an, als käme es vom Boden.

Langsam rollte sie sich von ihrem Bett runter. Gut. Soviel hatte sie schon geschafft. Sie begann, mit der Hand über den Boden zu tasten.

Plötzlich fühlte sie etwas Weiches.

„Iiih!", kreischte sie und riss die Augen auf. Ihre Hand lag in Rons Gesicht, und Ron lag –

„Unter meinem Bett! Ronald Weasley, was machst du morgens um 6 Uhr unter meinem Bett?"

Ron saß am Frühstückstisch und aß Cornflakes. Jedoch aß er sie nicht mit Milch, sondern einzeln, wie Chips. Schließlich ließ er sich doch zu einer Antwort herab. „Ich hab nachts so komische Geräusche gehört, und da hab ich gedacht, dass du sicherer bist, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin."

„Ist dir zufällig in den Sinn gekommen, dass das Munkustrap gewesen sein könnte?"

„Wer?"

„Munkustrap, mein Kater!"

„Du hast Krummbein umgetauft?"

Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. „Ron", begann sie schließlich mit einer Stimme, mit der die Mutter ihrem Sohn erklärt, dass der Goldfisch bald in die Toilette gespült werde müsste. „Krummbein war schon sehr alt. Und Gott, nun ja, der Tierarzt, meinte, dass es ihm nicht gut gehe. Deswegen mussten wir ihn einschläfern." Sie beobachtete Rons Gesicht, um herauszufinden, ob er das nun verstanden hatte.

„Er ist… tot?"

Hermine nickte.

„Aber… ich habe mich doch so gut mit ihm verstanden…" Rons Augen wurden glasig und schienen in die Ferne zu blicken.

Hermine überlegte, ob sie die kindergartengerechte oder die tatsächliche Methode wählen sollte. Sie entschied sich für ersteres. „Schau Ron, jetzt geht es ihm wieder gut, und er hat keine Schmerzen mehr…"

Ron blieb für eine Weile still, während Hermine Munkustrap Futter gab und sich eine Kanne Tee richtete.

Dann setzte sie sich neben Ron.

Dieser schaute sie plötzlich ernst an. „War das der wirkliche Grund, warum du keinen magischen Beruf gewählt hast."

Hermine war ein wenig enttäuscht. „Ron, du weißt es doch genau, ich habe es dir und Harry lang und breit erzählt. Solange die Gesellschaft der Zauberer nicht lernt, die Hauselfen als gleichwertiges Mitglied einer Demokratie anzunehmen, werde ich mich weigern, meine Zauberkräfte – außer in äußersten Notsituationen – einzusetzen."

„Alles klar", sagte Ron (das war mehr oder weniger gelogen). Er nahm sich ein Cornflake.

„Und was findest du an diesem Andrew?"

Seine Freundin errötete leicht. „Er ist wirklich sehr nett und ein toller Gesprächspartner, wir unterhalten uns oft stundenlang ohne Pause! Und er hat eine Katze, ihr Name –"

Aber Ron hörte schon nicht mehr zu, sondern hatte sich mit traurigem Blick wieder seinen Cornflakes zugewandt.

* * *

So, nun nochmal...

Avenna: So, ich hoffe, ich hab eine logische Erklärung gefunden!

Reviews und andere Dinge (Morddrohungen, Diplome, etc.) sind weiterhin erwünscht!


	3. Eisessen

Juhu! Ich habe es endlich geschafft! Fertig! Voilá!

Vielen Dank an die Reviewer, würde mich auch weiterhin über Feedback freuen!

* * *

**Eisessen**

Hermine öffnete den Postkasten. Werbung… Postkarte von Lavender… Werbung… Rechnung (diese ignorierte sie für den Moment)… da war ein Brief aus komischem hellgrünen Papier.

Hermine dachte zurück an den Tag, als sie ihren Hogwartsbrief bekommen hatte. Sie war so stolz gewesen. Sie hatte 7 Jahre ihres Lebens damit verbracht, fleißig zu lernen und hatte schließlich den höchstmöglichen Abschluss mit der vollen Punktzahl ( plus einen Extrapunkt für einen kleinen Hogwartscartoon, den sie aus Langeweile auf die andere Seite ihres Prüfungsbogen gemalt hatte). Und nun, nun benutzte sie ihre Kräfte nicht mehr. Naja, fast nicht mehr.

Hermine schloss kopfschüttelnd die Tür. Diese Welt war schon merkwürdig.

Sie setzte sich zu dem immer noch frühstückenden Ron an den Küchentisch und öffnete den Brief mit dem Brötchenmesser. Sie zog das hellgrüne Papier mit Blättern als Wasserzeichen aus dem Umschlag und faltete es auf.

Ron sah ihr dabei zu, während er sich ein Cornflake nach dem anderen in den Mund schob, bis keins mehr da sein würde.

„Was steht da?", fragte er schließlich, als Hermine erfreut zu lächeln begann.

„Hä? Ach so… es ist ein neuer Auftrag, ich soll ein Kinderbuch illustrieren, warte mal… Ja, hier steht es ‚möchten wir Sie bitten, für uns einige Skizzen zu den Charakteren des Buches „Die Abenteuer von Nick und Liz" anzufertigen… bla bla bla… noch nicht veröffentlicht… bla bla bla… nach dem Drucken der Bücher schicken wir ihnen ein handsigniertes Buch der Autorin. Bis dahin erhalten sie eine Summe von hundertfünfzig Euro für ihre Vorskizzen'" Hermine lächelte.

„Wow, so viel? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man mit Illustrieren so viel Geld machen kann!"

„Kann man, für „Krieg und Frieden" habe ich insgesamt mehrere Tausend Euro bekommen"

Ron blieb der Mund offen stehen, sodass Hermine freie Sicht auf eine halb zerkaute Masse hatte. Sie runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich ab. „Ron, ich muss heute runter in die Stadt, willst du mitkommen?"

Ron nickte voll Eifer und stieß dabei die Milch um, die Hermine ihm unwissend hingestellt hatte. „'Tschuldigung", rief er.

„Schon gut… Removet" Hermine hatte ihren Zauberstab gezückt und entfernte mit einem Schlenker die Sauerei vom Tisch.

„Ich dachte, du zauberst nicht mehr", grinste Ron.

„Unsinn", gab Hermine zurück. „Ich benutze sie nur nicht, wenn Zauberer dabei sind."

„Und was bin ich? Ein Flubberwurm?"

„Nein, du bist ein Freund. Ich meine, ich isoliere mich bloß von den manipulierten Idioten, die denken, Hauselfen wollen es nicht anders!"

„Aber es stimmt"

„Unsinn", bemerkte Hermine abermals. Dann stand sie auf, legte ihre Post auf die Küchenablage und schaltete das Radio ein. Sie suchte einen Sender, auf dem gerade keine Nachrichten oder Werbung lief und blieb schließlich bei einem allseits beliebten Lied einer US Fernsehserie hängen, in der es um eine Stadt geht, die wie ein Staat heißt (hust hust).

Ron verdrehte die Augen.

Hermine jedoch summte mit und packte die ungebrauchte Milch in den Kühlschrank.

„Bekommst du hier keine Zeitung?", fragte Ron ein wenig missgestimmt.

„Doch, die Eule müsste jeden Moment kommen…" Hermine blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

Die Sonne war nun schon vollständig aufgegangen, das Meer lag ruhig und türkis vor ihr ausgebreitet, der Strand war fast weiß, und hier und da legten sich auch schon Touristen mit Handtüchern in den Sand, um den besten Platz zu bekommen. Einige Möwen flogen über die trotz des warmen Klimas üppigen grünen Berge. Kleine flauschige Wölkchen zogen über den strahlend blauen Himmel, und im Dorf sah man schon von hier oben das geschäftige Treiben der Geschäftsinhaber und der Markschreier.

„Es ist wirklich schön", bemerkte Ron. Er war unbemerkt an Hermine herangetreten und schaute nun über ihre Schulter durchs Fenster.

Hermine wurde aus einem unerfindlichen Grund sehr warm, obwohl sie bloß ein luftiges Sommerkleid anhatte.

„Lass uns jetzt ins Dorf gehen, in Ordnung?"

Ron trat hastig von ihr weg und nickte.

„Hola!" Rosalita begrüßte Hermine wie üblich mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln. Hermine ging zu ihr herüber. „Viel zu tun heute?", fragte sie, während Ron sich von ihrer Seite entfernte und die Regale erkundete.

„Es hält sich in Grenzen", meinte Rosalita und nickte mit dem Kopf in den fast leeren Laden „Wer denn das ist?", fragte sie dann mit einem viel sagenden Blick auf Ron, der gerade die verschiedenen Cornflakespackungen musterte.

„Das ist Ronald Weasley, er ist mit mir zur Schule gegangen!"

„Er sieht aus gut", meinte Rosalita und richtete ihre Frisur.

Hermine fühlte sich komisch. „Hmmm…", machte sie nur und verabschiedete sich dann schnell von Rosalita.

Es stimmte, Ron hatte sich innerhalb eines halben Jahres sehr verändert. Er war mindestens einen Kopf größer als sie (auch wenn sie sich daran schon in ihrer Schulzeit gewöhnen musste) und wirkte… tja, wie sollte man das beschreiben… (A/N: Hach ja. Ich verkürze das ganze Mal, wir wollen die arme Hermine ja nicht jahrelang nach einem Wort suchen lassen, um Ron zu beschreiben, oder? – Das ist eine ganz rhetorische Frage, ich verlange keine Antwort) knuffig. Ja, Ron wirkte knuffig, so wie er da an der Cornflakespackung schüttelte, um zu hören, welche Farbe das darin enthaltene Jedi-Schwert hatte (A/N: Rot, es war das von Darth Vadar) und wie er es enttäuscht wieder ins Regal zurückstellte.

„Na, Ron, schon was gefunden?" Hermine schleppte bereits einen kleinen Einkaufskorb mit Zutaten für mehrere Essen mit sich.

Ron machte ein unbestimmtes Geräusch und ließ einen Pappkarton mit einem Zeichentrickaffen auf der Vorderseite zwischen den Möhren und den Nudeln in den Korb fallen.

„Gehen wir ein Eis essen? Ich lad' dich auch ein, Herm!"

Hermine überlegte einen Moment, nickte dann aber.

Sie betraten ein kleines Straßencafé, das sich ausschließlich auf Eis spezialisiert hatte. Es gab hier alle möglichen Sorten, von Apfel bis Zitrone, von Melone bis hin zu Kiwi.

„Was darf ich ihnen bringen?"

„Ich hätte gerne ein Eis mit Erdbeere und Vanille!", bestellte Hermine und sah zu, wie der Verkäufer das Eis aus den Töpfen holte.

„Ich hätte gerne Schokolade und Haselnuss", sagte Ron. „Haben Sie auch Rainchange?"

Der Verkäufer sah ihn ein wenig merkwürdig an. „Wie bitte?", fragte er freundlich.

Hermine trat Ron auf den Fuß.

„Aua, Hermine! – Na, Sie wissen schon, diese Soße, die ihre Farbe verändert je nachdem welches Wort man gerade sagt!"

Der Verkäufer dachte nun wohl ernsthaft daran, die Irrenanstalt anzurufen.

Hermine klopfe Ron auf den Rücken und lachte sehr gekünstelt. In der Schauspielerei war sie noch nie begabt gewesen.

„Immer so witzig, mein Freund! Kaum zu glauben, was?" Sie nahm Ron den Geldschein aus der Hand, dem Verkäufer das Eis für Ron ab, sagte noch „Stimmt so" und schubste den protestierenden Ron aus der Tür.

Auf der Straße stellte sie ihn zischelnd zur Rede.

„Spinnst du? Hier sind nur Muggel! Du kannst doch nicht einfach in die Eisdiele reinspazieren und nach einer ganz offensichtlich magischen Soße fragen!" Hermine war ganz rot im Gesicht, ebenso wie Ron, der verschämt zu Boden schaute.

„Tut mir Leid…", murmelte er.

Hermine ging nicht mehr darauf ein. „Iss dein Eis, bevor es schmilzt. Ich gehe sicherlich nicht noch mal rein und kauf' dir ein neues!"


	4. Regenmorgen

_Hi Leute! Neuer Monat, neues Kapitel! Ich hoffe, ihr freut euch!_

_**Anne: **Klar taucht der noch auf. Ich kann ihn ja nicht einfach in der Versenkung verschwinden lassen (oder doch?)  
**sarah.easy: **Ron kann einfach nicht anders sein, oder ;)  
**Avenna: **#g# Tja... wie geht das? Hier kommt die bestellte Andrew-Szene  
**Ninaissaja: **Kennst du nicht die Leute im Supermarkt, die an den Ü-Eiern schütteln, um zu hören, welche Figur da drin ist? Ron macht hier nichts anderes. Ron soll eigentlich nicht dämlich wirken, nur etwas verloren und eben... einsam.  
**Felicitas: **Ich brauchte einen Grund, warum Hermine nicht zaubert, und das erschien mir am logischsten. xD_

_Jetzt aber viel Spaß im Kapitel vier!_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 4**

Wenn wir etwas besonders schnell hinter uns bringen wollen, zum Beispiel die Latein- oder Chemiestunde, scheint die Zeit sich hinzuziehen. Wenn wir jedoch etwas genießen, vielleicht mehrere freie Tage nach wochenlangen Prüfungen, dann fließt die Zeit wie ein unaufhaltsamer Strom eines Wildbaches, sie verrinnt wie Sand in unseren Händen.

Dummerweise war ihr Treffen mit Andrew in der nächsten Woche ein Exemplar des ersten Falls. Hermine hätte sich natürlich sehr darüber gefreut, Andrew mal wieder zu sehen, aber die Blicke, die Ron während des gesamten Essens über den Tisch schickte, waren wirklich zum fürchten.

Andrew hatte sie beide in ein Nobelrestaurant im Dorf eingeladen, und allein das hatte Ron schon zur Weißglut gebracht. Natürlich hatte er es weder gesagt noch stark gezeigt, doch Hermine kannte Ron gut genug, um den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und das Glimmen in seinen ansonsten gutmütigen Augen richtig zu deuten, als sie es ihm erzählt hatte.

Nun saßen sie hier, bei dem weichen Licht vieler Kerzen, während sie auf ihr Essen warteten. Der Gesprächsstoff war ihnen schon in den ersten fünf Minuten ausgegangen, und so beschränkten sich alle darauf, peinlich berührt in die Gegend zu starren.

Hermine, die die Unterhaltung wieder ankurbeln wollte, warf in die drückende Stille: „Ron ist in den letzten Jahren ein großer Volleyballfan geworden, stimmt' s nicht?" Schief lächelnde sah sie Ron an. Doch der nickte nur.

„Wir könnten ja mal ein Spiel spielen. Ich werde noch eine Freundin von mir auftreiben, das wäre doch lustig!"

Während Ron sich fragte, seit wann Hermine lustig als ein Volleyballspiel mit einem Hornochsen und einer geschminkten Tussi definierte, brachte ein in schwarz und weiß gekleideter rundlicher Kellner mit Fliege ihre Suppen.

„Warum hast du denn den ganzen Abend über nichts gesagt! Andrew ist doch sehr nett!" Hermine stöckelte neben Ron die kleine Straße zu ihrem Haus hoch.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich ihn nicht mag! Warum musstest du diesen Vorschlag mit Volleyball machen?" Ron stapfte missmutig an der Einkaufszeile entlang, die gerade schloss. Spät war es noch nicht, da man die Sätze der Unterhaltung im Restaurant an zwei Händen abzählen konnte.

„Entschuldige mal!", rief Hermine empört und wich einer kleinen Katze aus, die sich auf ihre nächtliche Jagd machte. „Soweit ich mich erinnern kann ist Andrew _mein Freund_!"

Daraufhin murmelte Ron etwas Unverständliches.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Hermine ein wenig zu scharf als beabsichtigt.

„Ach, gar nichts…", antwortete Ron und wurde leicht rot.

Sie waren an dem kleinen, erdfarbenen Haus angekommen und Hermine kramte in ihrer kleinen Handtasche umständlich nach dem Wohnungsschlüssel.

Ron hatte sich an die Wand gelehnt und den Kopf an die noch warme Wand angeschmiegt. Er betrachtete Hermine, die im Licht der kleinen Lampe an der Haustür ihre Tasche ausleerte.

Schließlich zog sie den kleinen, silbernen Schlüssel an einem merkwürdigen, glänzenden Schlüsselanhänger hervor.

„Ich dachte schon, du hättest ihn verloren", meinte Ron und stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Und was ist das da dran?", fügte er mit einem Kopfnicken zu dem Schlüsselanhänger hervor.

Hermine sah ein wenig zerstreut auf. „Ich habe dir doch davon geschrieben" erklärte sie und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Es ist ein Schlüsselanhänger, der unten im Dorf verkauft wird. Der Erlös geht an B.Elfe.R."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Abschnitte in deinen Briefen, die sich um Belfer drehen, überspringe ich meistens…"

Hermine kniff die Lippen zusammen, sagte aber nichts und schloss die Tür auf.

Von der anderen Seite des Hauses fiel noch leichtes Licht des Sonnenuntergangs entgegen.

Hermine ließ Ron in der Tür stehen und hängte ihre dünne Jacke an die Garderobe. Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und verschwand ohne ein weiters Wort zu sagen die Treppe rauf. Ron schloss die Tür und sah ihr nach. Oben hörte man die Tür zum Balkon an Hermines Arbeitszimmer knallen.

„Und ich hatte gedacht, sie wäre verständiger geworden…", murmelte Ron und hängte seine Jacke weg.

Der nächste Morgen begann sehr ungewöhnlich. Nun, er war ungewöhnlich, wenn man auf Mallorca war. Es regnete.

Ron schlurfte lustlos ins Bad, duschte sich und zog sich an. Dann ging er die Treppe nach unten überquerte den kleinen, orange gestrichenen Flur und betrat schließlich die Küche.

Zu seiner Überraschung saß Hermine schon am Tisch und blätterte in einem Magazin.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Ron.

„Guten Morgen", antwortete Hermine.

„Es regnet", erklärte Ron.

„Das weiß ich", bemerkte Hermine so kühl wie der Kühlschrank, aus dem Ron sich Orangensaft holte.

Ron sagte daraufhin nichts mehr, sondern nahm sich die Cornflakespackung und setzte sich.

Nach einer Weile des bedrückenden Schweigens, das nur durch die Regentropfen unterbrochen wurde, sagte Ron: „Was machst du heute?"

Hermine sah von ihrem Magazin auf und blickte heraus. Auf dem kleinen Vorplatz hatten sich drei großen Pfützen gebildet, auf denen man gut erkennen konnte, dass es gerade in Strömen goss. „Es wird gleich aufhören. Dann gehe ich zum Strand. José besuchen."

„Wer ist José? Und woher weißt du, dass es aufhören wird zu regnen?"

Hermine seufzte und klappte schließlich ihr Magazin ganz zu, jedoch nicht, ohne sich vorher ihre Seite mit einem Eselsohr zu markieren. „José ist ein Kapitän. Er ist jetzt schon länger im Ruhestand, aber das passt ihm ganz und gar nicht. Ich helfe ihm dabei, ein altes Schiff zu restaurieren. Er sagt, ich darf es behalten, wenn ich ihm nur helfe. Er selbst möchte nur was zu tun haben. Außerdem erzählt er gerne Geschichten. Und wegen dem Regen" Sie warf noch einen kurzen Blick zum Fenster. Der Regen war schwächer geworden und man konnte schon die Sonne durch die grauen Wolken erahnen. „Es ist immer so. Auf Regen folgt Sonne, auf Streit Versöhnung. Ganz besonders hier in Spanien." Sie lächelte Ron versöhnlich an.

Josés Hütte lag direkt am Meer. Abends konnte er beobachten, wie die Fischkutter am Horizont entlangfuhren, tagsüber verirrten sich in diese kleine Bucht nur wenige Touristen. Es war ein sehr ruhiger Ort, morgens oft von einem durchdringenden Nebel verhangen. Die meisten Einheimischen fürchteten sich ein wenig vor José und _seiner_ Bucht, sie sagten, er betreibe Zauberei und sei Satan verfallen. José lachte nur darüber. Vielleicht war es gerade das, was Hermine mit ihm verband.

„Du musst wissen", sagte sie, als sie sich zusammen mit Ron auf einer kleinen Nebenstraße der Treppe zur Bucht näherten. „Er ist ein Zauberer. Es ist kaum zu fassen, dass er hier einen gibt, aber es ist so. Seine Geschichten, die er erzählt, von den Meerjungfrauen und den Irrlichtern, sie sind alle wahr. Deswegen haben die Leute Angst. Sie meiden ihn, und das ist José ganz Recht. Er ist glücklich so. In gewisser Weise erinnert er mich an Hagrid…" Ihr Blick richtete sich in die Ferne. „Die gute alte Zeit. Hogwarts. Unsere Abenteuer. Was für ein Glück, dass letztendlich doch noch alles gut ausgegangen ist!"

Ron nickte nur. Sie hatten nun das kleine Haus mit der verwitterten grünen Farbe erreicht. Hermine streckte die Hand aus und klopfte. Ron betrachtete den großen, ebenfalls grün gestrichenen Anbau.

Von drinnen kam ein Rumpeln, dann wurde die hölzerne Tür langsam aufgezogen. Ein hoch gewachsener alter Mann mit grauem, etwas abstehendem Haar und einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der allein schon Stoff für mehrere Märchenbücher gewesen wäre.

Als er Hermine sah, lächelte er.

„Soso, dann seit ihr also doch heute gekommen. Na los, nicht so schüchtern, rein in die gute Stube!" Er trat ein Stück zur Seite und Hermine und Ron stiegen die zwei Stufen hoch in die kleine Hütte.


	5. Josés Geschichte

_Das ist das letzte Kapitel **vor der Sommerpause**, weil ich jetzt für drei Wochen im Urlaub bin. Bis dahin dürft ihr euch hierüber freuen, extra für euch noch heute Abend getippt _

_**Anne: **Dankeschön - woher ich die "Zeit"-Sache habe, weißt du ja ;) Na, ich hoffe ich habe José einigermaßen gut mit diesem Kapitel getroffen..._

_**Murmel: **Schön, dass du keine Schwarzleser bist Und natürlich danke für das Lob!_

_**sarah.easy: **Ja, die Hermine eben ;) Ich hoffe, es hat nicht allzu lange gedauert mit dem Kapitel!_

_**helenna: **Dankeschön, und hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel!_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 5**

Auch wenn Ron die Hütte von José noch nie betreten hatte, vermittelte sie ihm doch ein Gefühl von Heimat. Vielleicht lag es wirklich daran, dass er in seiner Lebensweise Hagrid ähnelte, oder daran, dass es in der Hütte aussah wie eine Zeichnung aus einem Märchenbuch, das wusste er nicht.

An den Wänden hingen Bilder von großen Schiffen (er erkannte die „Titanic" und die „Mayflower"), Buddelschiffe in Flaschen standen auf den Kommoden und Tischen.

Er formte ein lautloses „Wow" mit den Lippen – wer hätte gedacht, dass jemand so verrückt nach Schiffen und Seefahrt seien konnte.

„Na, wie gefällt es dir, mein Junge?", fragte José, der hinter ihn getreten war und ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es Schiffe in so vielen verschiedenen Ausführungen gibt", erklärte Ron verlegen.

„Ron, das ist José. José, das ist Ron", stellte Hermine vor. „Ron wollte uns ein wenig beim Schiff helfen, wenn dir das Recht ist."

„Jede Hilfe ist Willkommen, das weißt du doch, Hermine. Willst du dir das Schiff mal ansehen?", fügte er dann an Ron gewandt hinzu.

„Klar!"

-

Das Schiff sah eigentlich schon ziemlich seetauglich aus.

Es war ein kleiner, alter Fischkutter. Er war aus Holz gemacht und eine kleine Kabine war auf dem Deck aufgebaut. Es war weiß gestrichen – offensichtlich ein neuer Anstrich – doch an einigen Stellen war noch keine Farbe aufgetragen worden. Am Bug waren einige Bretter weg gebrochen, das musste noch gerichtet werden. Auch die Scheiben an der Kabine waren zersprungen oder fehlten ganz.

Aufgebahrt war das ganze Schiff in dem Anbau an Josés Haus.

„Nun, es gibt noch eine Menge zu tun…", murmelte Hermine.

Ron nickte. „Dann lass uns mal anfangen!"

Zuerst flickten sie die Löcher am Bug. José hatte mehrere Holzplatten besorgt und für sie bereit gelegt. Mit einem gekonnt platzierten Zauber schnitt Ron die richtigen Stücke zurecht und Hermine befestigte sie – ebenfalls mit Magie – am richtigen Platz.

José gesellte sich nach einer Weile zu ihnen. Er hatte Limonade und Säfte mitgebracht und bat die beiden, eine kleine Pause zu machen.

Die kühlen Getränke waren wirklich wohltuend, und eigentlich hatten Ron und Hermine gar keine Lust mehr, irgendetwas am Boot zu machen. Doch José hatte eine Idee. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich euch von meiner großen Liebe erzähle, dann geht euch die Arbeit gleich leichter von der Hand."

Dieser Deal war zwar nicht unbedingt gut, aber sie konnten dem ältlichen Herrn nichts abschlagen. Also nahmen sie Farbe und Pinsel und warteten auf Josés Geschichte.

„Ihr Name war Maria", begann er, die Augen nachdenklich geschlossen. Ron quittierte das mit einem Augenrollen zu Hermine, doch die schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und tauchte den Pinsel in die weiße, leicht zähflüssige Masse.

„Wir trafen uns zum ersten Mal in der kleinen Spelunke hier im Dorf. Zu unserer Zeit durften Frauen dort nicht herein, und sie war nur dort, weil sie als Kellnerin arbeitete. Der Pub hieß „Zur einsamen Meerjungfrau", und so kam sie mir auch vor. Sie hatte langes, glattes schwarzes Haar, und sie trug diese Kellnerinnenuniform. Also den kurzen Rock und eine weiße Bluse. Die Männer starrten ihr sehr unzüchtig nach. Sie war wohl nicht gerade begeistert davon, was ich auch verstehen kann. Mir wäre auch nicht wohl gewesen, vor allem nicht zu dieser Zeit. Frauen galten als eine Art Eigentum. Wer sie wollte, konnte sie auch haben.

„Ich war nur auf der Durchreise, damals noch als Bellboy und Page auf einem mittelgroßen Kreuzfahrtschiff für die oberen Zehntausend. Wisst ihr, damals zählte Ausbildung nicht so viel. Mein Vater, Gott hab' ihn selig, brachte mir alles an Magie bei, was ich nun weiß. Am nächsten Tag sollte das Schiff weiterfahren. Der Aufenthalt war nicht geplant. Der Frischwasservorrat musste aufgefrischt werden, und die Crew war angehalten worden, das Schiff nicht zu verlassen. Doch ich schlich mich herunter. Damals war ich gerade sechzehn Jahre alt. Maria war vielleicht fünfzehn, möglicherweise auch erst vierzehn.

„Ich betrat also die Kneipe, und wurde von dem ungeheuren Tabakgeruch fast umgehauen. Und da stand Maria hinter der Theke und füllte mehrere Biere ab. Sie sah mich an und lächelte. Ihr hättet sie lächeln sähen müssen. Sie war so wunderschön. Ich setzte mich an einen Tisch nahe der Theke und beobachtete sie. Irgendwann später am Abend kam ein Mann zur Theke. Er hatte lange, fettige Haare und ein schmutziges Lächeln. Er nahm Marias Kopf in seine Hand. Sie versuchte sich loszureißen. Doch er sagte, sie solle sich nicht so anstellen und mit ihm mitgehen. Er würde ihr nicht wehtun, es für ihr erstes Mal ganz sanft machen.

„Das war zu viel für mich. Ich sprang auf, mein Stuhl kippte um. Ich rief, er solle sie sofort in Ruhe lassen, der ekelhafte Sträfling. Ich meine, stellt euch das vor; ein eher schmächtiger 16-Jähriger sagt einem Mittdreißiger mit der Gestalt eines Bodybuilders, was er zu tun hat. Alle Augen in der „Meerjungfrau" richteten sich auf mich. Mir wurde urplötzlich klar, dass ich vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Aber ich konnte Maria nicht von diesem Ekel anfassen lassen. Ich ging hinter die Theke, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie schnell mit mir nach draußen. Doch der Mann packte mich an der Schulter, drehte mich um und schlug mir ein richtig blaues Auge. Mir wurde richtig schwarz vor Augen und ich stolperte halb blind in einen anderen Tisch. Die Männer von dort sprangen sofort auf, doch Maria riss mich am Arm aus der „Schusslinie", und so schlugen sie ihren dreckigen Verehrer. Der fand das nicht so gut, und schon war die übelste Prügelei im Gang. Maria zog mich schnell nach draußen in die kühle Nacht und in eine Seitenstraße.

„"Danke", sagte Maria. Es sei schon in Ordnung, sagte ich. Sie strich kurz über meine schmerzende linke Gesichtshälfte. Und dann küsste sie mich.

„Ich sagte ihr, sie könne mit auf das Schiff kommen, sie müsste nicht hier bleiben, ich würde sie verstecken, ihr alles bringen, was sie bräuchte. Doch sie begann zu weinen und sagte, sie könne ihren Vater nicht im Stich lassen. Ihre Mutter war vor einigen Jahren gestorben, jetzt kümmerte sie sich um ihren kranken Vater, der sich mit der Arbeit übernahm. Die Kneipe wuchs ihm über den Kopf. Und sie wollte und konnte ihn nicht verlassen.

„Aber sie sagte, sie würde hier warten. Sie würde warten, bis das Schiff wiederkäme, bis ich zu ihr zurückkäme. Dann würde uns nichts im Wege stehen, sagte sie. Doch ich wusste schon von Anfang an, ich würde niemals an einem Platz leben können, der einen nicht an jedem Morgen wo anders aufwachen lässt. Damals noch nicht, auch heute fällt es mir schwer. Aber als 16-jähriger Bursche konnte ich es nie, ich hätte es nie gekonnt. Ich durfte ihr aber nicht das Herz brechen. Ich sagte ihr, ich würde kommen, nicht bald, aber ich versprach ihr zu kommen. Nun bin ich hier, aber ich kann sie nicht finden. Ich wünschte, ich wäre damals dort geblieben. Kein anderes Mädchen hätte je solche Gefühle in mir auslösen können."

José verbarg seine Augen hinter seiner Hand. Ron und Hermine sahen sich an. Sie wussten, was sie tun wollten. Sie wollten Maria finden. Sie wollten die beiden Liebenden wieder vereinen.

* * *

_Kommt schon, gebt mir ein Review, eins für den Urlaub ;)_


	6. Am Strand

_Es kann updaten xD - Hallelujah!  
Entschuldigt, dass das Kapitel jetzt erst kommt, aber ich hatte (habe) eine kleine Schreibblockade... Aber heute, nach zwei Stunden Sport zugucken bei Andrew (für alle, die es nicht wissen: mein Sport-, Mathe- und Klassenlehrer Vorbild für Andrew) und vielen Salbeibonbons (die mich glücklich machen #abhängig sei#) habe ich mich mal aufgerafft. #raff#_

_Irgendwo habe ich gehört, man darf sich nicht mehr an einzelne Reviewer wenden o.O Weiß da jemand was genaueres? Naja, schreibe ich eben was allgemeines:  
Ich weiß eigentlich nicht, ob die traurige Geschichte von José auch so traurig hätte rüberkommen müssen... Naja, sie ist eben wichtig für die Storyline. Naja... Mit Magie geht streichen zwar schneller, aber Hermine hat da so ihre Prinzipien wegen den Hauselfen, und mit Muskelkraft hält es besser, und Hermine wollte Ron noch ein wenig ärgern und - ach, wer brauch schon so 'nen Scheiß wie Logik? (Alle gegen die Vulkanier! Logik ist nicht lustig!)  
Sorry, das musste mal Raus._

_(Btw: das Kapitel heißt "Am Strand", genauso wie die Folge von Emergency Room heute... Die übrigens zum Heulen traurig war. Ja. Das wollte ich nur erwähnen #zu viel Salbei intus hat#)_

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 6

„Wo fangen wir an?", fragte Ron euphorisch und sah die Straße rauf und runter.

„Was meinst du?", sagte Hermine ein wenig verwirrt. In Gedanken hatte sie Josés Geschichte noch einmal vor ihren Augen erscheinen lassen.

„Na, wo wir anfangen, Maria zu suchen. Ob es die „Einsame Meerjungfrau" wohl noch gibt?" Er rieb sich die Hände. „Das wird so klasse – stell dir doch nur mal ihre Gesichter vor, wenn sie sich nach all den Jahren wieder sehen!"

Hermine zog wieder einmal eine Augenbraue hoch. „Glaubst du denn, sie erkennen sich? Vorhin war ich von dieser Idee ja auch noch ganz begeistert, aber-"

Sie wurde durch ein leises Piepsen unterbrochen. Schnell öffnete sie den Reisverschluss ihrer Tasche und nahm ein Handy heraus, das von Ron mit staunenden Blicken bedacht wurde.

„Es ist Andrew!", sagte Hermine knapp und drückte auf einen Knopf. „Hi Andrew!" Ron bemerkte, wie sie lächelte. Dabei konnte Andrew sie doch nicht sehen. „Wie, heute?" Aus der Sicht des Rotschopfes hörte sich das nicht gerade gut an. „Ja klar!" Das war sogar noch schlimmer. „Ja, wir-" Jetzt lachte Hermine. Rons Miene verdüsterte sich. „Ja, bis später!" Hermine drückte erneut auf einen Knopf und steckte ihr Handy dann verschmitzt lächelnd zurück in die Tasche.

„Was wollte er denn?", fragte Ron und versuchte so beiläufig wie möglich zu klingen.

Hermine kicherte. „Er hat heute Zeit und hat gefragt, ob wir nicht heute Volleyball spielen sollen. Und da das Wetter schön aussieht, habe ich gleich mal zugesagt!"

Ja, klar, dachte Ron. Nur das ich nicht Volleyball spielen kann. „Wollten wir nicht Maria suchen?" Aber ihm war schon klar, dass die Maria-Such-Aktion gegen ein Volleyballspiel mit dem ach-so-tollen Andrew keine Chance hatte. Und so war es auch. „Sie haben sich jetzt schon mehrere Jahrzehnte vermisst, da kommt es auf einen Tag mehr oder weniger auch nicht an!"

Schon drei Stunden später fand sich Ron am Strand wieder. Hermine hatte ihn erst mit zum Einkaufen geschleppt, und ihm dann eine Badeshorts mit einem merkwürdigen hellblau und weißen Hawaiimuster an der Seite aufgezwängt, die laut ihrer Aussage einfach in waren. Das Hermine sich dafür interessierte, was in war und was nicht, hätte Ron auf Hogwarts auch nie gedacht. Aber das war jetzt ja auch schon ein paar Jahre her, und nicht nur Hermine hatte sich verändert. Harry war mit seiner Schwester Ginny zusammengezogen, Neville war Ministeriumsangestellter, Fred und George hatten Seamus zum Mitinhaber ihres Geschäftes in der Winkelgasse gemacht, und Dean Thomas besaß eine eigene Galerie am Rande von London.

Doch die größte Veränderung war wirklich mit Hermine vorgegangen. Sie hatte dem Zaubern zum größten Teil entsagt (etwas, dass auf Hogwarts so unmöglich geklungen hätte, dass man den Sprecher für ein paar Stunden ins Klo der Maulenden Myrte gesteckt hätte) und lebte in Spanien. Dass sie zeichnen konnte, wussten auf Hogwarts nur wenige, eigentlich nur Ron, Ginny und Lavender. Hermine hatte den anderen nie ihre Zeichnungen gezeigt, da sie nicht wollte, dass man sie für jemanden hielt, der den ganzen Tag mit Träumen verbrachte. Und hübscher ist sie geworden, dachte Ron, ja, hübscher.

Die Sonne war nun warm, und, auch wenn es schon auf den späten Nachmittag zuging, kraftvoller als um den Mittag herum. Das azurblaue Meer spülte in einer beruhigen Melodie kleine Schaumkronen ans Ufer. Die Bucht, in der sie sich befanden, war Josés Bucht ziemlich ähnlich. Doch sie wurde eingefasst von einem kleinen Dschungel aus Orangenbäumen und Farngewächsen. Es gab hier keine Touristen, denn der Weg, durch den er sich mit Hermine hatte schlagen müssen, war klein und verwunschen gewesen. Die Leute wussten sicherlich nicht, dass er zu einer kleinen Bucht führte, und nicht plötzlich irgendwo in der Walachei endete. In dem Dschungel wohnten allerlei Vögel, die ausgelassen sangen, und ein paar Zikaden sandten unermüdlich ihre Botschaften in die Ferne. Fast konnte man nicht ausmachen, wo das Meer aufhörte und wo der Himmel anfing, da die beiden in fast ein und denselben Farbton getaucht waren.

Hermine seufzte und trat neben Ron. „Ist es nicht wunderschön, dass es auf dieser Insel noch ein paar Plätze gibt, an denen man seine Ruhe hat, weit entfernt von den Touristen und Städtern?"

Rons Herz begann auf einmal schneller zu pochen. Er sah zu Hermine und merkte, dass sie nun einen Badeanzug anhatte. Er war von dem gleichen hellen Blau wie seine Shorts.

Ron drehte sich nun zu ihr um und fasste sie leicht am Oberarm. „Hermine", sagte er leise. „Ich… ich bin sehr froh, dass ich dich besucht habe. All diese schönen Ort, das Meer, Josés Hütte, dein Haus… ich wollte dir auch noch etwas sagen… deswegen bin ich auch hier. Ich-"

„Hermine! Ich hoffe ihr seid bereit zu verlieren!"

Augenblicklich ließ Ron Hermines Arm los, als wäre er von etwas gebissen worden, und sah zum Ausgang des Pfades. Dort stand Andrew, der eine große Tasche trug (Was ist da wohl drin, fragte sich Ron.), und hinter ihm eine attraktive junge blonde Frau, die jedoch so aussah, als benötigte sie bei der Rechenaufgabe 4 + 2 einen Taschenrechner.

„Andrew! Jaqueline!" Hermine winkte ihnen lächelnd zu und lief zu ihnen hin, um der Blonden eine Tasche abzunehmen. Ron rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. In ihm brodelte es. Dieser Andrew schaffte es auch, alles zu versauen.

„Hallo, Ronald!", rief Andrew.

„Hi, Andrew", brachte Ron durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne hervor. Andrew sah ihn an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ron räusperte sich schnell. „Was ist da drin?", fragte er und deutete auf die Tasche, die Andrew nun auf den Boden legte und sich anschickte zu öffnen.

„Hier sind das Netz und die Pfeiler dafür drin", grinste Andrew mit seinem besten Zahnpastalächeln und zog den Reisverschluss auf. Gerade als Ron einen Blick auf ein weißes Netz werfen konnte, zog ihn etwas am Arm.

„Hi!", sagte das Etwas in einer so hohen und quietschigen Stimme, dass Ron sich sicher war, er hätte einen Hörsturz erlitten. Vorsichtig dreht er sich um (währenddessen hatte er das Gefühl, er wäre taub geworden und er hörte ein leises Piepsen) und erblickte Jaqueline, die ihn mit aufgespritzten Lippen anlachte. „Ich bin Jaqueline!"

„Freut mich", sagte Ron und fragte sich, ob die Gehörschäden wohl andauern würden, wenn er nicht mehr in Jaquelines Nähe war. „Ich bin Ron Weasley" Wie oft hatte er diesen Satz wohl schon gesagt? An dieses eine Mal im Hogwartsexpress konnte er sich noch ganz genau erinnern. Hermine…

„Du hast unseren Ronald also schon kennen gelernt, Jaqueline?", fragte Andrew dümmlich.

Jaqueline schien diese Aufmerksamkeit jedoch zu gefallen. Sie schnappte sich Rons Arm, hängte sich daran und kicherte dumm. Ron selbst verfiel in eine Art Todesstarre und fragte sich, ob sie ihn jemals loslassen würde, da sie ihm im Moment die Blutzufuhr abquetschte.

„Hey, es geht los!" Hermine hatte das Netz gerade am zweiten Pfeiler befestigt und hielt einen Ball in die Höhe. „Wer kommt zu mir rüber?" Ron wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Andrew war schon in leichtem Laufschritt auf der anderen Netzseite angelangt. „Wissen auch alle, wie man spielt?", fragte er nun und blinzelte Jaqueline zu. Ja, sicher, dachte Ron. Wir sind die Weltmeister im Volleyballspielen.

„Na dann, lasst uns anfangen!"

Und Andrew warf den Ball in die Luft, holte mit der Hand aus und beförderte ihn mit voller Wucht über das Netz.

* * *

_Nein, ein Cliffhanger! (und gleich so ein spannender #schnarch#)_


End file.
